Mi mejor amigo
by Ewaso Chan
Summary: Serie de Drabbles sobre una amistad.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hola queridos lectores como están? Pues estaba bastante aburrida en mi casa, no tengo clases hasta la semana que viene y estoy cuidando en mi sobrina y haciendo el almuerzo… Y también escucho música. Pero bueno, desde ayer estaba pensando en hacer una historia sobre mí, sobre cosas que han pasado en mi vida. No tenia idea de en que enfocarme pues, obviamente, en la vida de toda persona hay mucho drama y muchos amores… pero me decidí a realizar una serie de drabbles (primera vez que hare algo así) sobre mi relación con mi mejor amigo (casi hermano, dicen) desde como lo conocí hasta el día de hoy… porque mi historia con el es un verdadero drama jaja pero seguimos siendo "amigos" y el ha estado conmigo siempre en las buenas y malas… así que ¿Por qué no? Quizás algún día haga otra historia basada en mi vida pero con otra persona… quien sabe.

Bueno, díganme que les parece la idea, si les gusto o no. Gracias!

Nota: Recuerden que es un relato basado en la vida real xD Y si hay más de 500 palabras Sorry… soy principiante en esto de Drabbles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We met<strong>_

Estaba en mi plena adolescencia, aquellos momentos en los que dejas de ser nerd y hasta te olvidas de tus verdaderas creencias y empiezas a tener otros intereses. Empiezas a parrandear, beber todo tipo de alcohol y borrarte hasta no recordar nada al día siguiente, fumar solo por modo y porque tus "amigos" lo hacen, coquetear con aquel que se interese en ti aunque tú no vas a llegar a nada con esa persona y mentir a tus padres sobre lo que haces.

En esos días me gustaba un chico que estudiaba en el mismo curso que yo y a veces compartíamos en fiestas y reuniones que hacíamos para solo emborracharnos, me gustaba tanto que hasta cambie mi personalidad por llamar su atención, hasta llegue a pensar que estaba enamorada… pero el amor no es así, solo era un insano encaprichamiento de adolescente.

Su nombre era Kouga, era unos años mayor que yo, alto y moreno. Podría decirse que era un rebelde, fumador y sus compañeros de farra y amigos eran, en su mayoría, chicos mayor que el que solo Vivian de la vagancia y las drogas.

Fuimos a una fiesta en la que conocí a muchas personas, entre ellos estaba Inuyasha, un chico blanco y de unos bellos ojos color ámbar. Digamos que nos atrajimos mutuamente, por lo que bailamos varias veces durante la fiesta, aunque yo solo miraba a Kouga. Bebí tanto alcohol que estaba muy mareada y por lo que llaman "casquillo", de mis amigas, decidí declarar mis sentimientos a Kouga, lo lleve afuera y le dije que quería decirle algo importante…

-¿Que necesitas? –pregunto y yo me di cuenta de cómo todos mi amigos en la fiesta nos miraban. Unos completos chismosos.

-Tengo que decirte algo… emmm… yo –estaba borracha y tenia vergüenza, pero dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad ¿no?

-Dímelo… ¿Quién tiene que decírmelo, Ayame o tu? –pregunto. Ayame era una muy buena amiga, ella fue la que nos llevo afuera a ambos para que habláramos y yo, había notado desde hace un tiempo que a Kouga le gustaba un poco.

-Yo… tengo que decirte… que…

-Oye, sino quieres decírmelo ahora… esta bien, puedes decírmelo luego –dijo y comenzó a caminar a la puerta para volver a la fiesta- ¡Volvamos!

-No –musite en cuento se dio la vuelta- ¡Me gustas, Kouga!

El no dijo nada, yo no dije nada. Volvimos a la fiesta.

El se dedico a beber toda la noche hasta que el alcohol le permitió decirme lo que el sentía _"Te quiero como una amiga, solo eso, no arruinemos la amistad"_, yo llore toda la noche y una chica al ver como reaccione me dijo _"La cagaste"_, llore mas.

En algún momento de la noche, mientras decidía si irme o no de la fiesta y sentía mi corazón roto, se acerco un chico a preguntarme que me pasaba.

-Nada –solloce sin mirarlo, no sabia quien era.

-No creo que debas continuar bebiendo –dijo y me quito el vaso de vodka que tenía en la mano y finalmente lo mire, me dijo sonriendo-: Hola.

-Hola –volví a llorar y el me abrazo.

No se porque, pero me sentí bien al ver que alguien me consolaba mientras mis amigos se dedicaban a bailar y olvidarse de todo. Lo acababa de conocer y me hizo sentir bien, por lo que nunca olvide su nombre.

Al día siguiente quería que me tragara la tierra, no quería mirar a nadie en el instituto y menos a Kouga, quien se veía muy feliz. Todos sabían que el me gustaba y era humillante la forma en la que se habían enterada, tenia el orgullo herido pero hice un nuevo amigo.

**614 palabras según Word.**


End file.
